


can i call you tonight?

by geminidaniel



Series: daily liked song prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: daily liked song prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961653
Kudos: 5





	can i call you tonight?

kira tossed in her bed, her head and eyes aching in the darkness of her quarters.

her hand brushed against her sheet and her mind made it skin. it was soft and she moved her hand down a slope of bone, the artificial warmth pulsing into her cold fingers.

when she opened her eyes, there was nothing there. the space next to her was cold and barren, the motionless sheet that once emulated skin was draped over the edge of the bed. she sighed and shut her eyes, grabbing fistfuls of her sheets.

jadzia was in her dreams every time she slept. her eyes closed and she traced the fabric of her pillow like she was moving her fingers down the trail of jadzia's spots. she turned in her sleep and the blanket bunched by her side like jadzia's sleeping body. when she spoke to the prophets she saw jadzia's face.

"computer. time," kira mumbled, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"22:34."


End file.
